


Bokuakaroo: Story Time!

by Your_Resident_Owl_Divine (divine_fanfics)



Series: Bokuakaroo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Please Don't Kill Me, actually two fanfics, bokuto is a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_fanfics/pseuds/Your_Resident_Owl_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto is a writer. Akaashi is second in charge. Kuroo helps them. A crazy partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuakaroo: Story Time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarestsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarestsenpai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to Fukurodani Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773762) by [hatakaashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakaashi/pseuds/hatakaashi). 
  * Inspired by [the odds of perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568207) by [rarestsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarestsenpai/pseuds/rarestsenpai). 



> This Is for rarestsenpai, and I know loves Bokuaka. Thank you for inspiring me to make this story. Thank you for also encouraging me to post the work. Also this is also for my friend Niccah, who is haikyuu trash and she influenced me to watch haikyuu, and eventually, write fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto sort of like lost his story-writing island and now, he doesn't know what to write.

bokuto flipped through the pages of a brown notebook. This was his special notebook, where he jots down his ideas he imagines for the day, and he never leaves it unmoved got the whole day. Or so he thought.

Today he was thinking of writing something again, just to cure his boredom. He flopped on his bed, paging desperately for ideas.

Once he realized he was about to turn the last page of the notebook with writing, he got giddy with what idea was written on the next page. He was exceptionally busy today ( Akaashi's house to hang out, at bro's house to chat, book signing, adding the finishing touches on his recent book and sending the book to the publishers) so he doesn't remember a thing on what he has just written on the notebook.

His eyes almost bulged out of its sockets when he turned the last page to find out there was nothing written. He slapped himself once, twice to see if he was dreaming and he just feel asleep from exhaustion reaching home. But he wasn't. It was real. He tried thinking of something that moment, even closing his eyes for that. But he couldn't. He just COULDN'T.

Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. Akaashi. Yes, definitely Akaashi.

He picked up his phone and dialed Akaashi's number.

"Hello?Bokuto-san?"

"Akaaashiiiiiiii!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ths is so short I promise this gets longer I just have to gather up more ideas.


End file.
